pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leafeon
Leafeon es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la cuarta generación. Se trata de una de las ocho evoluciones posibles de Eevee. Es considerado la contraparte de Glaceon. Etimología El nombre Leafeon, proviene de la palabra inglesa leaf, que en español significa hoja, y de la palabra eon, la cual iba a ser el nombre original de su preevolución Eevee, además de ser el sufijo agregado a todas las evoluciones de éste. Su nombre francés, Phyllali, viene de la palabra chlorophylle (clorofila) y el sufijo li, que se agrega a toda la familia evolutiva de Eevee. Biología Estos Pokémon son raros. Los pocos ejemplares de Leafeon que existen habitan los bosques más profundos de Sinnoh. Leafeon es un Pokémon perfectamente integrado con la vegetación que le rodea. Actúa como protector de los bosques en los que habita y su aliento puede revivir la hierba seca. Leafeon siempre está cuidando y manteniendo el entorno de los bosques, es uno de los perfectos Pokémon para el ecosistema de la naturaleza, protege los Pokémon que están en el bosque y a la vegetación en general. Posee un cuerpo delgado y estilizado ideal para moverse sigilosamente entre los bosques. Su color es de un amarillo cremoso, con tonos verdes en sus orejas y cola, desde donde nacen sendas hojas y una hoja en la cabeza. Si se eligen buenos ataques y se le ponen las máquinas técnicas indicadas, Leafeon será un buen Pokémon de batallas y concursos Pokémon. thumb|200px|left|Hay Leafeon que viven en las ciudades, cosa que no es normal para un Pokémon de [[tipo planta.]] Leafeon es un Pokémon prácticamente imposible de atrapar debido a su timidez. Por ello, la mejor manera de conseguir un Leafeon es evolucionar a Eevee cerca de la roca musgo, situada en el Bosque Vetusto (Diamante, Perla y Platino) o en el Bosque Azulejo (Negro y Blanco). Al entrenarle cerca de esa roca, Eevee siente el poder del musgo y evoluciona, mientras que su contraparte Glaceon hace lo contrario al exponerse frente a la roca hielo. Su entrenamiento se reserva a entrenadores expertos, debido a que aunque es de carácter tranquilo y bondadoso, no siempre obedece al entrenador, ya que no está acostumbrado al trato con estos. Algunos entrenadores han tenido que pedir ayuda a otros expertos (Criadores) para que sus Leafeon les obedezcan. Leafeon puede curarse a sí mismo exponiéndose al sol con su habilidad defensa hoja. Cuando Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon, se protege de los Pokémon venenosos ya que es prácticamente imposible que ellos respiren aire completamente limpio y a los Leafeon no les gusta respirar aire que no sea completamente puro. Se cree que Shaymin enseñó a los Leafeon a absorber los gases tóxicos y a transformarlos en aire puro y fresco. Leyendas dicen que hordas de Leafeon aparecen cuando Celebi hace renacer un bosque, y le ayudan a darle vitalidad a los árboles y arbustos. Se dice que este mágico Pokémon mantiene un círculo simbiótico con el bosque donde vive. Diferencia de género Evolución Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon subiendo un nivel al lado de la roca musgo. Esta se encuentra en el Bosque Vetusto en Pokémon Diamante, Perla y Platino, mientras que en Pokémon Negro, Blanco, Negro 2 y Blanco 2 se encuentra en el Bosque Azulejo. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Leafeon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Leafeon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas):: 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Leafeon es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Leafeon es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Para más información, consulta los Movimientos Huevo de Eevee. Leafeon pertenece al grupo de cría Campo. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Leafeon son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Leafeon: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas * Sale como una estatua en El Desafío de Darkrai. En los videojuegos * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en un trofeo coleccionable junto a Glaceon. ** Información del trofeo (en inglés): A Fresh Snow Pokemon and a Verdant Pokemon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokemon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an Ice type and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a Grass type, and the air around it is always fresh and clean. * Información del trofeo (Español):Un Pokémon NieveFresca y un Pokémon Verdor, ambos evolucionan de EEVEE, el cual puede evolucionar a siete Pokémon diferentes, según el objeto empleado y al lugar donde se encuentre. Glaceon es un Pokémon de tipo Hielo que puede congelar su pelaje para convertirlo en púas protectoras. Leafeon es de tipo Planta, y el aire que lo rodea es siempre limpio y fresco. Trofeo Leafeon y Glaceon SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Leafeon y Glaceon en Brawl. En el manga * En el manga Pokémon Special es uno de los Pokémon de Mitsumi. En el TCG Leafeon (Majestic Dawn 7 TCG).png Leafeon (TCG).jpg Leafeon (Rising Rivals TCG).png Leafeon (HS Undaunted TCG).png Leafeon (Call of Legends TCG).png Leafeon (Dark Explorers TCG).png Leafeon Niv.X (Majestic Dawn TCG).png En otros idiomas * Alemán: Folipurba. * Francés: Phyllali. Anotaciones